


Tears on Christmas Day

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an almost fact - Klaus shows his weakness to no one, but when it’s to Caroline, it’s like he cares no more. And so, he calls her and weeps on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers from the winter finale of both series.

And so, Klaus calls her and weeps.

He weeps for Camille, he weeps that Rebekah is gone, he weeps for the many bloody tragedies painting his century’s old life, and he weeps that Caroline is that far from his side.

It’s an almost fact - Klaus shows his weakness to no one, but when it’s to Caroline, it’s like he cares no more.

He weeps.

And even though Caroline too wants a shoulder to cry on and plot along some quick plans to rescue Damon and Stefan from the evil diamond, she patiently listens to Klaus’ stories being told between his teary hiccups - and her heart tightens and weeps too with him.

“Did you love her?”

He ceases his tears quickly, hesitates then asks, “love who?”

Caroline sighs into the receiver, “did you call me crying just to play innocent? This Camille person. Did you love her?”

The phone line goes quiet, but Caroline could hear his heart beating out of rhythm as if out of uncertainty, Klaus isn’t sure how to answer, “it feels like I did”.

“What kind of answer is that?”

“I mean, I felt something for her. She understood me. She could see right through me”.

“The way I can?”

He hesitates again, his breathing becoming long and deep, “yes. I suppose so”.

“So you loved her, the way you loved me?” and she's so full of herself and all knowing about his unchanging feelings for her that she doesn't mind using the present tense to refer to herself.

“I…”, and Klaus stops himself. He supposes what he felt for Camille was love. Always wanting to protect her. Always running to her to quell his discomfort or whenever he was in the mood to rant. He kissed her. Fell asleep beside her and he’s always unguarded around her. But he never once did promise her the world. Never once did he promise her old cities and gold bars and a fairy tale fantasy of unimaginable beauty he once promised Caroline.

“I’m sorry. I’m being a bitch”, Caroline takes over from the silence, “I’m sorry that you have to go through all this”, she says and then adds, “and I’m sad that it’s under such tragic circumstances that you called me but, I’m glad you did. I could use it now”, she says, “I could use hearing your voice”, and without meaning to, she cracks in her own tears.

“Caroline, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Sniffling in her daintiness, she answers, “everything. My mum is dead, Elena is the horror version of sleeping beauty and now Damon and Stefan are stuck in some evil magic stone and…” she stops herself.

“And what?” he presses.

“And…” I’m pregnant, she wants to admit, but for some reason the most unbelievable line wouldn’t leave her mouth so in lieu she completes with, “and I could use your sweet talking”.

He laughs broken and empty, “I am pitiful”, he says, “the one moment my damsel calls on me, and I’m useless”.

Caroline’s laughter mingles with his, “your damsel… that sounds warm”.

Klaus exhales long and penetrating, “you’re bad for me”.

Giggling, “what do you mean?”

“I’m supposed to be mourning and ripping heads off but, instead here I am talking with you and feeling… and feeling… I miss you”.

Caroline’s heart makes a flutter and leaps and she curses herself for feeling that binge of relief, “so what do you want to do?”

“I want to see you”.

She fails at holding back a light laugh as she replies, “not that. I mean about everything that’s happening on your side. Sounds like you’ve met your match of a villain this time”.

“That’s precisely why I want to see you. You're my greatest villain”.

Caroline goes quiet then, “but you can’t. You’ve got your hands full and I’ve got my hands full and that means there’s no time for distraction”, she says, rubbing her hands over her belly, “we both have to try our best”.

And when Klaus didn’t say anything, she holds her breath in fear that he could sniff out the other two heartbeats next to hers.

“Caroline”, he calls her name, sweet and tender yet somewhat forceful and accusing, “Caroline, when everything settles, come see me… you can bring along anyone you want”.

“Yeah, when things settle”.

He then laughs to cheer the mood adding, “And you still haven’t seen the artful colours of my city”.

She laughs too, and after a moment of tossing around the things she wants to say but is too weak and scared to utter, she settles for, “it’s sad that we can’t wish each other a Merry Christmas”.

Klaus smiles to himself, fully aware of exactly what Caroline is doing – being the Queen of dodging. So he plays along and allows himself to get wrapped around her pretty fingers, “but we can at least wish each other a better new year”.

“That’s true. Happy New Year when it comes, Klaus”.

“I wish you all the best too, Sweetheart”.

There and then, silence falls between them. But neither is it uncomfortable or conniving in reading and sniffing out the unsaid. Rather, it’s like an unspoken ceremony… an understanding that once again time isn’t exactly right nor on their side.

But be as it may;

They still hope that someday soon, on a day that’s not too far, the King will be able to save his true damsel at her desire, and even if it’s impossible, the Damsel and her King yearn to live happily ~~together~~ – even if not forever.

★*☆♪

~tears on christmas day  
klaus x caroline

 


End file.
